finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Mage (Final Fantasy XIV)
The Black Mage is a Job in Final Fantasy XIV, introduced as the Discipline of Magic Thaumaturge ( ) in the original release. Players start as a Thaumaturge, and then may upgrade to Black Mage using the Soul Crystal obtained from the quest Taking the Black after Thaumaturge reaches level 30. Profile Thaumaturge Thaumaturges are powerful spellcasters adept with the three primary elements of fire, ice and lightning. Their Intelligence and Piety are high but they suffer from low HP and defense. They are considered ranged DPS for the purpose of party roles. Thaumaturges can augment their spells further via the status effects Astral Fire and Umbral Ice. Astral Fire doubles the potency of fire spells, but also doubles their MP cost and halts MP recovery. Umbral Ice accelerates MP recovery. Both halve the MP cost and potency of spells of the opposing element, but casting these spells removes the status. Later levels allow Thaumaturges to stack Astral Fire and Umbral Ice up to three times. Mastery of the Thaumaturge class requires knowing the right time to switch between Umbral Ice and Astral Fire. Black Mage Black Mage further enhances the Thaumaturge's offensive magic abilities. Black Mages learn actions that increase magic damage or reduce the cast time of spells. Aesthetically, Black Mages appear similar to Black Mages throughout the series with large pointy hats, robes and puffy trousers. Story Thaumaturge Thaumaturgy starts off in Ul'dah taught by five siblings, each holding the title of guildmaster. They teach the Warrior of Light the basics of thaumaturgy. The Warrior returns from their training in ranged magic, and the siblings congratulate them. The youngest sibling, Cocbusi, quarrels with the rest and storms out. The siblings explain that their younger brother has low aetheric levels and so can't practice thaumaturgy. The leaders of the guild teach the Warrior of Light to keep the state of aetheric balance in mind, through managing their state of balance or through replenishing mana through ether. Returning to the guild the Warrior of Light finds the siblings in a bind with the merchants who had requested the siblings retrieve their ether from Amalj'aa. Having drank all the ether the siblings request the Warrior of Light to cry and convince the merchants to leave empty-handed. After getting the merchants to leave, the siblings assign the Warrior of Light with destroying the cursed artifact known as Mormo's urn, stolen by Alacran thieves. After the mission is a success, Cocobuki is impressed with the Warrior of Light's control and skill. There has been a recent spree of murders and Cocobusi requires the Warrior of Light's aid in Western Thanalan. Cocobusi has the Warrior examine the remains of slain Thaumaturges, and use themselves as bait to lure out the "Mageslayer". After defeating a group of imps, Cocobusi informs the Warrior of Light that an imp has fled to a nearby cave where Cocobusi attempts to kill the Warrior of Light only to be stopped by his brother, Cocobuki. Cocobusi has been possessed by the voidsent within Mormo's urn, and he escapes. Distraught, Cocobuki and the Warrior of Light return to the Thaumaturge guild. Cocobuki has the Warrior of Light go to Camp Drybone to retrieve chapters on the Book of Mormo. After retrieving the chapters the group learns that the voidsent is a glut for aether, but nothing on how to save their brother, and are left with the only option to kill him. Cocobuki wants to use his aether as bait to draw out the voidsent and have the group defeat the creature, but before that the siblings have the Warrior of Light face one final trial. Following the trial the siblings are amazed with the Warrior's prowess, and are convinced they can save their brother. There have been sightings of Cocobusi at vesper bay, and the Warrior of Light goes to investigate. After speaking with the locals, they head north to rescue the captured victims. Mormo is found in the caves draining the aether from maidens. Cocobuki sets his plan in motion in offering up his aether, and once Mormo reveals her true from, the siblings attack the voidsent. With the defeat of the voidsent Cocobusi returns to his normal self, but Cocobuki is knocked unconscious and starts fading due to his aether being drained. Cocobusi uses a mana-amplifying potion to save him. The siblings meet up at the Thaumaturge guild once more and thank the Warrior of Light, and once there Cocobuki teaches them the spell Manaward, a defensive spell that blunts the force of magic attacks. Black Mage The Warrior of Light speaks to the Thaumaturge guild receptionist Yayake who tells them of a prisoner by the name of Ququruka Tataruka, a self-proclaimed Black Mage who demands the Warrior of Light find the Gem of Shatotto in exchange for his freedom. Yayake has the Warrior retrieve the gem by defeating monsters that will reveal the gem. An Amalj'aa by the name of Kazagg Chah appears and gives the Warrior of Light the soul crystal before taking his leave. Returning to the Thaumaturge's guild, the Warrior of Light presents the soul crystal to Yayake who is amazed to discover it's real. She begins to leave to gather the order of Nald Thal only to find the main doors closing. Two Lalafells garbed in mage attire appear from the shadows, one being the prisoner Ququruka, and the other his apprentice Lalai. Having convinced the gaolers to let him free, he proclaims that the seal on the voidgate will be broken and that the Warrior of Light can close it. He bids the Warrior to visit at Milvaneth Sacarium to hear the words of Lalai, and before leaving tells the Warrior not to fear the power to destroy, but to master it. At the Sacarium, Lalai promises to guide the Warrior of Light on the path of the Black Mage. Lalai sends the Warrior of Light out to seal voidgates throughout the realm by pouring voidsent blood on the planar fissure. Three other Black Mages, Kazagg Chah, Dozal Meloc, and Da Za, assist them. After closing the planar fissures and attaining the special Sorceress garb, the Warrior of Light learns from Lalai that Ququruka is no prophet, but the criminal he was convicted of being one hundred years ago. His plan is to use black magic to open the voidgate and summon forth Barbatos. At Nald's Reflection the Warrior of Light finds the Black Mage beastmen and discover that the ritual for summoning Barbatos is complete. After a long battle Barbatos is defeated and Ququruka tells the truth of his past, revealing that he was interested in black magic and became eager to master it. During his studies he had three of the beastmen ancestors assist him with a spell, only to realize it was a summoning spell for Barbatos. The voidsent took the lives of his allies and sealed the monster, as he wasn't strong enough to defeat it on his own. Sealing the voidsent corrupted Qururuka, and he made the Order of Nald Thal Imprison him to keep the realm safe. The beastmen forgive him for his sins, and Qururuka passes on. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Lalai has found a parchment belonging to Ququruka, which reveals the whereabouts of tomes thought long lost, th: Books of Nald'thal. She tells the Warrior of Light to meet her in Nald's Reflectoin to search for the Book of Nald. The pair find the book and head to Thal's respite to look for the Book of Thal. Arriving ta Thal's Respite, the two find that the Book of Thal has recently been taken. Lalai is determined to retrieve the tome before the secrets it contains are used to cause great harm. Lalai concludes that the thief is a Black Mage, and speculates they may have contacted other Black Mages. The Warrior of Light heads to Burgundy Falls to meet with Kazagg Chah, who tells them he was recently attacked by a robed man who wielded black magic, and asks for them to search for the attacker. The Warrior of Light finds a robed man who denies being the one who attacked Kazagg Chah, and suggests they visit Kazagg to clear up the confusion. The Amalj'aa confirms this, and the robed man introduces himself as Zhai'a Nelhah, a Hearer of Gridania. He informs the two that the Seedseer Council has sent him to find a certain Black Mage. He believes he may learn something from Lalai, and decides to pay her a visit, explaining that Waldeve leads a cult of nefarious Black Mages, and that he was once a conjurer of Stillglade Fane, but left in search of power. Zhai'a takes his leave, requesting that they tell him of any leads they find on the Black Mage. Lalai teaches the Warrior of Light a new spell, Ley Lines, deciphered from the Book of Nald. Lalai receives a letter from Da Za, and requests a meet up at Bronze Lake where he explains he was approached by Waldeve and asked to share his knowledge of black magic. The Kobold asked for time to reconsider to plan an ambush with the Warrior of Light's assistance. The Warrior hides nearby while Da Za waits for Waldeve. Waldeve arrives, and Da Za refuses his proposal. Waldeve leaves and tells his cultists to kill him after gathering the information he needs. The mages are defeated with no survivors, and Zhai'a Nelhah arrives, furious to learn none of Waldeve's men have lived. He storms off to speak with Lalai. Zhai'a claims that the Warrior of Light is not in control of their powers, and Lalai claims that they are, and proves as much by entrusting the Warrior with more magic gleaned from the Book of Nald. Lalai receives a letter from Dozol Meloc who is hiding in Alder Springs and seeks assistance. The Warrior of Light finds Dozol Meloc surrounded by defiant mages whom they swiftly defeat. After checking on Dozol, Zhai'a arrives and berates the Warrior of Light for slaying every last attacker, before realizing that they were burned alive from the inside. Dozol Meloc suggests that without the Gem of Shatotto to control their dark magicks, the very aether within their bodies ignited when they resorted to powerful spells. Zhai'a apologizes before leaving, and the Warrior of Light returns to Ul'dah. Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Equipment The Thaumaturge class wields one-handed scepters or two-handed staves. At endgame, the available weapons are overwhelmingly two-handed staves while scepters are relatively scarce (the strongest as of 2.5 being the Allagan Scepter at item level 95). One-handed scepters have been phased out in ''Heavensward. In terms of late game armor and accessories, Thaumaturges and Black Mages share "Casting" gear with Arcanists and Red Mages. Job gauge The Job Gauge was introduced in 4.0 Stormblood. These are on-screen indicators that are specific to each job. The Black Mage uses the Elemental Gauge, though it is unique for having a more limited version from the moment a character becomes a Thaumaturge. The Elemental Gauge has multiple functions. The most important use is to display which elemental influence they are currently under—Astral Fire or Umbral Ice. Fire spells used under Astral Fire have an increased potency but will cost more MP, and MP regeneration is halted. Umbral Ice does not increase the potency of ice spells, but dramatically increases the speed at which MP regenerates. Using Enochian while under either Astral Fire or Umbral Ice allows the Black Mage to cast Blizzard IV and Fire IV. It passively increases damage dealt by a small percentage. Using Enochian adds an additional bar to the lower right corner of the gauge that fills every 30 seconds while the status is maintained, and triggers the Polyglot status. This is indicated by a pink crystal at the bottom of the Elemental Gauge, signifying that the spell Foul (acquired at level 70) is available to cast. Doing so consumes the Polyglot effect. When the Black Mage casts Blizzard IV, they acquire 3 Umbral Hearts which are represented by three arrows on the lower left corner of the Elemental Gauge. A Heart is consumed each time a fire spell is cast, nullifying the MP cost increase caused by Astral Fire (2x). This allows the Black Mage to cast more high-potency Fire IV spells before having to regenerate their MP through Umbral Ice. Abilities Note that MP costs vary based on the player's current Astral Fire/Umbral Ice buff. Fire spells have double MP cost and Blizzard spells have half MP cost during Astral Fire, and Blizzard spells cost 0 MP during Umbral Ice III. Furthermore, starting at level 72, having 3 stacks of either buff will cause all spells of the opposite element to cost 0 MP. Role Actions Traits PvP Actions Common Actions Common Actions have no cost Additional PvP Actions Players are restricted to equipping two Additional PvP Actions at once. These actions have no cost. Limit Break Thaumaturges' and Black Mages' Limit Breaks focus on dealing powerful damage to enemies in a circular area of effect. The damage dealt is determined by the combined weapon damage of all party members, thus, its damage is not based on the user's gear. The ability Swiftcast cannot be used to instantly cast a Limit Break. Thaumaturges and Black Mages both have the same Level 1 and Level 2 limit breaks as other Ranged Magical DPS. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Ley Lines Fire IV.png|Ley Lines Fire IV. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Apocatastasis.png|Apocatastasis. FFBE Convert FFXIV.png|Convert. FFBE Manawall.png|Manawall. FFBE Scathe.png|Scathe. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Black Mage appears with a Thunder-elemental card. BlackMage XIV TCG.png|Trading Card of a Black Mage. Gallery FF14Thaumaturge1.jpg|Thaumaturges. Lalafell Thaumaturge.jpg|Thaumaturge render for the original ''Final Fantasy XIV. Black Mage FFXIV.png|Black Mage render for the original Final Fantasy XIV. ARR Thaumaturge.png|Thaumaturge render for Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. ARR Black Mage.png|Black Mage render for Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. BLM Soul Crystal.png|Black Mage Soul Crystal. Elezen Black Mage.png|A Black Mage in the End of an Era video. THM Weapon of Light.png|The Thaumaturge's weapon of light. FFXIV Black Mage Sprite.png|Black Mage sprite. Black mage Victory Pose.gif|Black Mage victory pose. ;Arms and Gear sets Thaumaturge Weapons FFXIV Art.jpg|Weapons. FF14Thaumaturge2.jpg|A rod/staff. FF14Thaumaturge3.jpg|A rod/staff. Thaumaturge Moogle Rod FFXIV.jpg|A moogle rod. FFXIV Black Mage Gear Concept.jpg|Black Mage Relic Equipment concept art. Black Mage FFXIV Art 3.jpg|Black Mage concept art. Wolfseye Set.jpg|Wolfseye PVP set. FFXIV Stormblood Black Mage.png|Artifact equipment from Stormblood. FFXIV SBG Black Mage.png|Artifact equipment from Shadowbringers. ;Legacy Abilities FFXIV 1.0 Banish II.png|Banish II. ;Abilities (2.0) FFXIV Blizzard.png|Blizzard. FFXIV Fire.png|Fire. FFXIV ARR Transpose.png|Transpose. FFXIV Thunder.png|Thunder. FFXIV ARR Sleep.png|Sleep. FFXIV ARR Blizzard II.png|Blizzard II. FFXIV ARR Scathe.png|Scathe. FFXIV ARR Fire II.png|Fire II. FFXIV ARR Thunder II.png|Thunder II. FFXIV ARR Manaward.png|Manaward. FFXIV ARR Fire III.png|Fire III. FFXIV ARR Freeze.png|Freeze. FFXIV ARR Blizzard III.png|Blizzard III. FFXIV ARR Thunder III.png|Thunder III. FFXIV ARR Aetherial Manipulation.png|Aetherial Manipulation. FFXIV ARR Flare.png|Flare. FFXIV Ley Lines.png|Ley Lines. FFXIV Enochian.png|Enochian. FFXIV Blizzard IV.png|Blizzard IV. FFXIV Fire IV.png|Fire IV. FFXIV Thunder IV.png|Thunder IV. FFXIV Triplecast.png|Triplecast. FFXIV Foul.png|Foul. FFXIV BLM Despair.png|Despair. FFXIV BLM Umbral Soul.png|Umbral Soul. FFXIV BLM Xenoglossy.png|Xenoglossy. ;Role Actions FFXIV ARR Swiftcast.png|Swiftcast. FFXIV ARR Surecast.png|Surecast. ;Removed Abilities FFXIV ARR Lethargy.png|Lethargy. FFXIV ARR Manawall.png|Manawall. FFXIV ARR Convert.png|Convert. FFXIV ARR Apocatastasis.png|Apocatastasis. Etymology Trivia *During one scene in the Black Mage quest line where two Black Mages approach the player their eyes flash yellow, mimicking the traditional glowing-eyed look in earlier games. *In their original design, Thaumaturges were debuff specialists with access to Light and Dark-elemental offensive spells. After patch 1.20, the job was changed to an offensive mage, specializing on fire, ice and lightning magic. The Arcanist discipline has replaced the Thaumaturge's role in debuffing, although Thaumaturges do retain the ability to inflict Sleep. de:Thaumaturg es:Taumaturgo fr:Occultiste/Final Fantasy XIV Category:Disciplines in Final Fantasy XIV